


Mr. Hyde

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Psych
Genre: Flash Fic, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno scena di risoluzione di uno dei casi di Shawn e Burton.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Mz Hyde- Halestorm





	Mr. Hyde

Mr. Hyde  
  


Shawn si portò le mani sulle tempie, cadde in ginocchio e mosse la testa su e giù. “Lo sento” disse. Allungò un braccio verso l’alto. 

Il capo detective Lassiter sbuffò e scosse il capo.

“Smettila  _Shon_[ [1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)” borbottò. 

Gus s’inginocchiò vicino al migliore amico.

“Hai risolto il caso? Perché non me lo dici mai prima?” domandò a bassa voce. 

Shawn diede una pacca sulla spalla del migliore amico e si diede una spinta, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Il colpevole è Mr. Hyde!” annunciò.

“L’ha ucciso un personaggio letterario?” domandò O'Hara. Si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio. 

Shawn guardò la macchia di sangue sulla libreria, notò le impronte sul pavimento di legno in contrasto con il resto impolverato e le stesse impronte vicino al dottore sospettato. Una sospettata ridacchiò e un sospettato di sesso maschile ringhiò.

“No, no. Intendi che l’hanno uccisa in questa libreria usando il libro?” chiese Gus.

“Quasi, amico mio. In realtà è stata lei stessa, il suo lato oscuro a ucciderla. Era vecchia, malata e non voleva che i suoi nipoti ereditassero. Perciò ha conficcato il coltello nella libreria e ci si è infilzata” spiegò Shawn. Si tenne la gola, alzò un indice e tremò, indicando il medico. “E lui l’ha aiutata”. Aggiunse. 

Il dottore indietreggiò impallidendo.

“E’ folle!” gridò. 

Lassiter si avvicinò al medico e tirò fuori le manette.

“Ne parleremo in centrale” sancì. 

Juliet si avvicinò alla parete, si piegò e vide un pezzo di legno staccato nell’intersezione tra due librerie.

“Controlleremo se i segni sul manico corrispondono a questi qui” sussurrò.

Shawn si avvicinò e mise la mano sul capo del poliziotto. 

Carlton assottigliò gli occhi.

“Che fai?” domandò.

“Sì, la tua mente è come sempre geniale. Controllate le sue scarpe, scoprirete che le sue impronte sono identiche a quelle che abbiamo trovato vicino al morto!” gridò Shawn. 

Gus ridacchiò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  La pronuncia del nome.

 


End file.
